No Need for Oversight
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: A romantic walk around the lake plus the missing scene from GXP


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

I do however have several books available on Amazon including my newest novel: **Slasher School Days**, because they released Toy Story 4 on the same day as Child's Play and Annabelle. So I took my own versions of all the slashers from horror movies and put them in high school together. (The homework is murder...) Then I put in my main character, Sally Sharp, a "chosen one" who kills slashers, demons, and basically everyone she now goes to school with.

Check it out on Amazon.

No Need for Oversight

By, Clayton Overstreet

It was just after dinner. Tenchi had done the cooking so the girls had eaten every bite. It was satisfying and he enjoyed making them happy. Still as they spread out around the house Tenchi felt the urge and standing up he stretched and said, "I'm going to go for a walk."

Noike, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Ryo-ohki all nodded and waved vaguely as they watched TV. Washu told him, "Enjoy the night air."

Ryoko yawned and said, "Have fun Tenchi. I'm going to take a nap on the roof."

Aeka said, "Can I come with you Tenchi?"

Tenchi smiled and said, "That's okay Ayeka, I just want to spend a little time enjoying the night sky. If you want we can go for a walk tomorrow when the sun is out."

"Oh, um, okay," she said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Floating up to the ceiling Ryoko said, "Jeez princess, don't you get it? Tenchi just wants a little alone time. Incase you forgot he used to live here with just his dad. He's been very nice letting us all stay here, packing his house to the roof. Can't the guy get a little time alone?"

"I didn't mean…" Aeka looked down. "I didn't mean to be a bother."

Ryoko smirked and was about to say something when Tenchi interrupted. "You aren't a bother." He shot Ryoko a glare. She shrugged and vanished through the ceiling. "You just relax and I'll be back in a bit." She nodded.

Tenchi headed out. Ryoko was right. He did like a little alone time every now and then. He loved the girls, but he had learned to put his foot down. If he did not any of them would spend all their time with him and then the others would want to as well. He was lucky if he could keep Ryoko from watching him in the bathroom. Glancing up at the roof he saw the familiar form of the space pirate lounging on the roof staring up at the stars.

With a sigh he turned and began following the edge of the lake. It was still so strange. His father had moved into town with his former secretary and new wife Reia. Tenchi was still in the same house, but since Aeka's arrival the outside had changed to the area around his grandfather's shrine. Even his memories were different. It turned out half the memories he had of his mother were actually his older sister filling in for her and the others were, according to his family, of a certifiable nutcase. A senile old lady who had only appeared young because of her alien ancestry.

And that was the big one. Tenchi's friends had basically disowned him when they found out he lived in a house with all of those gorgeous girls. None of whom had any problem explaining that they were "Tenchi's girls". He had found it impossible to just explain that. Tenchi barely understood why they all seemed to genuinely want to spend time with him. How did you explain that you were the descendant of an alien, that they were all aliens, had magic powers, and that he was one too? He could not tell anyone he was partially responsible for the destruction of his school, a bridge, etc. Let alone the things he had done since like regrowing a pair of legs and fighting off alien invaders. No wonder Yosho spent most of his time in his shrine.

It was not an issue of feeling the need to tell anyone. Tenchi had plenty of people who knew the details. Galaxy police officers, the royal family of Jurai, a pirate, a few space ships, a mad scientist, his family… he also did not feel lonely just because he no longer saw his school friends. Tenchi just sometimes felt the need to go out alone and try to figure out if the whole thing was some weird messed up dream.

Of course wandering through the trees and listening to the lap of the lake water on the shore at night was both relaxing and sort of confirmed that it was all real. Where his house had been before in the middle of a city, had not exactly allowed for late night strolls unless you wanted to hit the grocery store.

Tenchi sighed, remembering when he could go out for a midnight snack. Short of hitting Ryo-ohki's carrot patches now the trip into town was definitely different. Miles. Sure he could do that teleporting thing now or send one of the girls and they could be there and back in moments, but… okay he could admit it. He wanted to pretend everything was normal. Only to the people he lived with this all was normal.

And it was not like he wanted to complain. The girls were amazing. Great.

Too much of a good thing sometimes. Tenchi did not want to get rid of any one of them permanently. He just needed some time alone. Something that was hard to come by.

Speaking of which. "Ryoko, you don't have to stay invisible. If you're going to follow me you could at least do it where I can see you."

Ryoko appeared blushing. Trying to shake it off she said, "Oh Tenchi, how did you know I was there? You must have sensed our special connection."

He rolled his eyes. "Ryoko…" she looked down, expecting a reprimand. Tenchi just sighed again. "Well we're half way around the lake. Might as well keep walking."

"Really?"

"You could just fly back."

"No! I mean I…" Tenchi shrugged and started walking. Ryoko wanted to dive over and grab his arm, but she hesitated and then just fell into step a few feet away.

000

Aeka and the others materialized a few feet behind some bushes. "I knew it! Tenchi specifically asked to be alone and that woman followed him anyway! I'll—!"

Noike grabbed her arm. "Aeka stop!"

"But…"

"So are you going to do the exact same thing?" Washu asked. "You're upset that Ryoko followed him out here. If you go barging in there isn't that sinking to her level?"

Sasami added, "Besides sis, if you run out there Ryoko will just throw herself on Tenchi and say how close they are."

Mihoshi nodded. "And then you'll get mad and attack Ryoko and blow things up." She yawned. "Can we go back inside and watch TV now?"

"But…"

"Aeka she's three feet away from him. A nice respectful distance. They aren't even talking. And didn't Tenchi already agree to go on a walk with you tomorrow? What exactly are you complaining about?"

Aeka felt her heart sink. "I just…" She shook her head. "You don't understand." She looked at Noike. "If they're alone together like this…" Washu sighed and snapped her fingers, making the lot of them reappear back in the living room. "Washu, what do you think you are doing?"

"Aeka just exactly what would barging in there accomplish? Fine it'd make for a good distraction. Only Tenchi asked us to leave him alone."

"Ryoko didn't leave him alone," Aeka said. "She's out there following him right now!"

"So that makes it okay for you to do it?"

Mihoshi said, "If that's true maybe Aeka should go blow up Jurai and redo her hair. I mean if she's going to act like Ryoko maybe she should look like her too." Aeka turned and glared at her, but Mihoshi was just smiling like usual and her tone indicated only sincere suggestion.

"That's not the point. What if Ryoko does something with Tenchi?"

"What could she possibly do?" Noike asked. "Tenchi is quite possibly the most powerful being in the universe. Ryoko might match him if she had Washu's third jewel. But that's safely in the key."

"Even then it's possible Tenchi could surpass that power." Washu said, "Which means Ryoko is incapable of making Tenchi do anything. Even if she just grabbed him he could teleport back home."

Sasami giggled. "Aeka's afraid Tenchi will do it because he wants to!"

Aeka blushed. "Don't be ridiculous! Tenchi would never…!"

Mihoshi asked as she flipped the channel, "Then what are you so worried about?"

Growling she snapped, "Don't you get it? If Ryoko gets special treatment, she'll just act like she's in charge. You know what she's like. If Tenchi gives her the slightest bit of attention she'll act like the rest of us are nothing. We'll never hear the end of it."

"Like you'd be so different," Washu said. Aeka flinched. "Aeka listen, do the rest of us strike you as idiots?"

"Well no but…"

"Then what makes you think we do not know exactly what you're worried about?"

"But then why aren't you concerned?"

Ryo-ohki suddenly jumped up on Aeka'a lap. "Meow!"

Sasami walked over and sat down, leaning against Aeka's shoulder. "Sis you're afraid Ryoko is Tenchi's favorite, right? I mean if you or I went back to Jurai or Noike and Mihoshi went to Galaxy police headquarters or Washu just disappeared, Tenchi would just shrug and say he supported our decision. He'd be sad and miss us, but he would accept it. If Ryoko vanished for too long though and didn't contact him, he'd be worried sick."

Aeka sneered. "Of course. Ryoko doesn't have anything else. She spent seven hundred years in that smelly old cave and before that as Kagato's slave. All she has in her life is bothering Tenchi. It's pathetic and I'm sure the only reason Tenchi doesn't send her away is because he feels sorry for her. Just like when you merged that silly Zero robot with her. Honestly it's only made Ryoko worse."

"Because she is more open with her feelings?" Noike asked.

"As if Ryoko was so inhibited before…"

"Why should she be?" Washu asked. "She was Kagato's slave for most of her life. Who can blame her for taking her freedom when she could get it? If she goes overboard sometimes that's to be expected. Like when a certain princess blows stuff up because she's having a tantrum."

"Tantum?!" Aeka shrieked. "Oh I get it. Now you're all on her side!"

"What side?" Sasami asked. "Aeka if Tenchi is going to pick Ryoko over us, what good would barging in on them do? Tenchi's not blind. He'll see that whatever happens is your fault."

"My fault? She's the one who went out there when he said not to."

"And if you were minding your own business," Noike said. "You wouldn't know about it. Honestly you're worse than mother."

"I do see the similarity to Seto at the moment…" Washu said. "Butting into other people's relationships."

"But Tenchi…"

"Aeka," Sasami said with a hard look in her eyes. "We all love Tenchi. You can fight with Ryoko all you want, but not about that. Sometimes she's lazy or mean or she teases you, but you know that's not what this is about. I think maybe that's why you're really upset, because it's obvious neither of them is thinking of you right now." She looked down. "I know exactly how you feel sis."

"Sasami…"

Washu said, "Aeka do you really think you can keep it up forever? That every time they're alone together you can just push between them? It doesn't work when Ryoko does it to you, it doesn't work when you do it to me… though Mihoshi seems quite adept at finding just the right moment."

Noike put a hand on her forehead. "Don't remind me."

Mihoshi said, "Oh it's like that Earth story… um…what's it called? Sissy fist?" They all stared at her.

"I think you mean Sisyphus," Noike said. "The story of a man so afraid of his inevitable death eh tried catching the god of death. Only that made things worse and when death was finally freed Sisyphus wound up pushing a round boulder up a steep hill forever. A futile existence because the rock always falls again no matter how hard he pushes it."

Mihoshi pursed her lips. "No… I'm pretty sure I was thinking of an anime. Something about a giant chicken. But yours was much better Noike!" The whole room face faulted into the floor.

"Gah!" Noike stood pointing at Mihoshi and yelling at Aeka. "See that! That's what I have to put up with!"

Washu groaned, rubbing the bump on her head from the hard wooden floor. "The point is Aeka, no matter what you do what will be will be. You're acting like a dog with a bone who looks into a river and drops what she has in favor of having more. If you went in there blasting, what do you think would be your chances of going on a walk with Tenchi tomorrow?"

"Yeah sis, if we keep getting in each other's way then none of us will have any free time with Tenchi. If Tenchi does have a favorite that is up to him and trying to stop it is impossible. Yosho would probably have some proverb about it."

"I was thinking it was more like that other story where people in the afterlife were sitting on the edge of bowls full of delicious food," Washu said. "Only they all had to eat with super long chopsticks. Some were in heaven and some were in hell. Everything was identical except for one thing. The people in Heaven helped each other eat and were all happily fed. They could not bring the chopsticks to their own mouths and keep the food on it, so they fed one another. The people in Hell were all starving because they were selfish and knocked the food from each other's chopsticks and always just tried to feed themselves."

"Is Sasami making rice bowls?" Mihoshi asked excitedly. Noike smacked her on the back of the head.

Aeka gritted her teeth and slammed a hand on the table. "I don't want to share! I want Tenchi to myself."

Washu shrugged. "Then starve." She vanished and then appeared between Noike and Mihoshi, this time in her adult form. She threw her arms over their shoulders and pulled them close so their ears were right by her mouth as she purred. "Meanwhile the rest of us will share, and eat our fill. Right ladies?"

"Uh s-sure…" Noike stuttered.

Mihoshi's fac turned red. "Washu um, are we still talking about Tenchi or food?"

Playfully licking her earlobe Washu said, "What's the difference? Personally I don't mind a little variety." She winked at Sasami who was staring along with Ryo-ohki and both of them blushed.

Aeka slapped her hands over Sasami and the cabbit's eyes. "Washu! What do you think you are doing?"

Washu kissed Noike's neck making her gasp. "Something wrong Aeka? You know you're awfully prudish considering your own father has two wives and Yosho has apparently god descendants running around half of Japan."

"Why is Noike making that noise?" Sasami asked.

Washu smiled and ran a finger over Mihoshi's lips. Mihoshi moaned and gently kissed the tip. "More importantly, why is she the only one? Come here Sasami, I think it's time we all sat down and explained a few things to you… you are hundreds of years old after all."

"As Sasami's sister I absolutely forbid that!"

Washu laughed. "I'm her sister too little Aeka. Or did you forget?" Her clothes changed to her goddess outfit. "And as a goddess I think it's my duty to set a certain moral standard."

Snarling Aeka bared her teeth. "You barely have morals!"

"Actually mother Funaho explained all that stuff to me a long time ago," Sasami said. "She said after the mess mommy made of it with you she felt it was her duty."

"Whaaat?!"

"Come on girls, I think while Tenchi is out this is a perfect moment to teach Aeka the importance of sharing."

Aeka saw a glazed look in Mihoshi and Noike's eyes. Either Washu was controlling them or they had given in to their baser instincts. "No! W-wait… you can't!"

In the relfection of the dining room table Sasami's face became Tsunami's. Her voice said, "It's for your own good Aeka."

The real Sasami and Ryo-ohki in her adult humanoid form were suddenly holding her arms. "Nooo!"

000

Ryoko had a lot of things she wanted to say to Tenchi. More that she wanted to do. Instead she jump walked next to him. It was kind of nice. Like when she was still in the cave and had been watching him grow up in her astral form. The only difference was that now she could feel the ground under her feet.

Tenchi looked over at Ryoko, a little surprised himself, but not wanting to say anything and jinx it. So they just kept walking. He wondered if he should ask her how she felt about his walk with Aeka the next morning, but he had to admit, he knew she wouldn't like it. But he was still going to do it. He had promised and walking with Aeka would be nice. Just like he enjoyed helping Sasami in the kitchen and playing games with her and Ryo-ohki, when he and Noike worked in the fields and cleaned the house or talked about books. Washu tended to just grab him when she wanted him and he had to admit that was not exactly bad. He liked sitting on the couch and watching TV with Mihoshi or just watching her sleep.

And yeah, they were all extremely beautiful. Most people in space seemed to be. To a scary degree. Though it made sense. They had the technology and of those taken from Earth they seemed to have attracted some alien's attention. Humans on Earth two thousand years agio had been much, much shorter… yet Funaho was taller than Tenchi was. Either she had been extremely tall by the standards of her time on Earth or she had been altered since then.

He glanced over at Ryoko. It was weird to think she was two thousand years old. She was so beautiful. Not that Washu would make anything less than perfect… except she'd made everything, hadn't she? Well her and her sisters. So what were aesthetic looks based on? What did someone as beautiful as Ryoko see in him?

He did not ask. Tenchi was not sure he would believe anything she told him anyway. Not that he thought she would lie about it. More it was that he would just not agree with her and he did not want to start an argument.

Time passed. It did not matter how much really. Neither of them felt tired or any need to hurry. The night was quiet and the stars were bright. The moon was half full which gave them more than enough light. Growing up Tenchi's grandfather had kept him too busy to notice how much stronger he was than the other kids and how much better his senses were. Apparently a lot of the Masaki's did that. Tenchi had thought he was a normal child just like everyone else.

Instead everyone he grew up with was going to age and die before he looked like he had graduated high school. Ryoko had not even known that. Neither had Aeka or any of the others. So what did they see in him?

With Ryoko it was obvious what most guys would want from her. Tenchi was not unaware of how stunningly beautiful she was. Not to mention how cool. She was a space pirate, had super powers, and had risked her life for her friends and him several times. She also had a softer side that Tenchi had seen a few times before, though now it seemed on full display even if she was going against his wishes and following him out. Still as long as she did not throw herself at him or fight, did it matter? He was sure she had followed him before and would do it again.

As they completed the circle of the lake Tenchi said, "You know Ryoko it's awfully rude to follow someone even if they can't actually see you."

"I'm sorry Tenchi," Ryoko said. "I… I won't do it again."

"Well alright. As long as you stay where I can see you I suppose it is okay." She looked up at him in surprise. Tenchi could have asked her to stay quiet too, but realized he did not have to say it. Actually doing so would probably be mean. "Just don't go making a big deal about it in front of the other girls, okay? I don't want to hear you saying anything to Aeka in a fight or something."

Ryoko hesitated. Aeka would surely be crowing about her walk with Tenchi tomorrow. Or any other date she went on. But then… why would it matter? If Ryoko could be with him when she wanted. Alone. Under the stars. Let the dog bark. "I promise Tenchi. As long as I can be with you, that's all that really matters anyway."

"Thank you Ryoko. I—"

Suddenly lights appeared in the sky. A booming voice said, "Attention Earthlings. This is Tarant Shank of the Daruma pirate guild. Turn over the families of the Earthling Seina Yamada and the Masaki family related to Kiriko Masaki and you will not be harmed. Resist and we will devastate your little backwater planet!"

Tenchi flinched and saw Ryoko's eyes practically on fire. "What that arrogant bullying… ooo is he gonna get it when I get up there!"

The door to the house burst open. He saw Aeka holding her robe to herself, apparently having been preparing for bed. She looked at Tenchi, eyes wide, and ducked back inside where the other girls were briefly naked. Tenchi looked away. "Guess they were taking a bath…"

"Come out you pathetic defenseless fools or watch as I destroy everything you love," Tarant's voice boomed over the speaker.

Suddenly another voice spoke. "Uh sir, we're detecting energy readings from several ships…"

"What? But this planet isn't even space capable! Who would dare challenge us?"

"It looks like we have pings from at least three Jurai royal ships, a galaxy police vessel, and… Ryo-ohki?"

"Ryo-ohki? You mean the ship of Ryoko?" There was panic in his voice now. Suddenly the air around his shi[ shimmered. Half a dozen space ships appeared, all preparing to fire. Ryo-ohki's meow filled the air. "What the hell is this?!"

Tenchi jumped as Washu said from beside him, "This guy has no idea who he's messing with. The girls are none too pleased to have been interrupted."

"Were you all in the bath?" Tenchi asked.

Washu looked up at him and said, "Well yes. Eventually. And we weren't even close to done." There was a sudden explosion. "Oops, looks like Aeka's feeling a little frustrated. She was in the middle of getting her kinks out when this loud mouth busted in." She patted Tenchi's hand. "Don't worry, we'll keep the damage contained and erase the memories of the locals so this doesn't end up on the Internet."

Tenchi sighed with relief. "Thanks Washu. Should I…?"

"Nah, you stay down here. We'll handle it. Just like what we were doing inside. When we need you to help out, we'll ask. Until then we can have some fun by ourselves." She winked and vanished as up above the pirate ship took a hit and tilted to the side.

Tenchi scratched his cheek and said, "I wonder what she meant by that." Shrugging it off her looked up at the pirate ship being pulverized. "I wonder what Seina's been up to since he joined the galaxy police. Seems like he's already making enemies. Not that I can throw stones." Ryoko flew up and sliced through a wing of the ship with her laser sword. It fell in the lake, splashing Tenchi with a huge wave. When it receded he stood there surrounded by flapping fish. "Looks like we're having trout for dinner tomorrow."

000

The next day as Tenchi and Aeka finished their walk Tenchi smiled at her and said, "You seem to be in good spirits today Aeka."

"Do I? It must be your company lord Tenchi."

"I don't know. Ever since you woke up this morning you seem to have a glow about you." She had also seemed a little nervous, chattering away during their walk. Still she seemed happy. Tenchi trusted her to say if something was bothering her.

Suddenly Ryoko appeared, wrapping her arms around him. "There you are Tenchi!"

"Ryoko!" He let Aeka's hand go as she pulled him away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Me? Nothing," she said pulling him to her chest. "I could have interrupted your little date, but I restrained myself rather admirably until you both got home." She smiled and looked down into Tenchi's eyes. "Tenchi I was thinking, it's only fair that if you take Aeka out on a date, we should go out on one too."

"What?" Tenchi and Aeka said in the exact same tone of voice.

"Yes. There's this new movie I'd like to see and I so wish you'd take me," she said.

"But you…" Aeka began but clamped her mouth shut. If she admitted she knew Ryoko had been walking with Tenchi then they would know she was spying on them.

Ryoko leaned in and whispered in Tenchi's ear, "It's only fair. After all you made me promise not to tell the others about our moonlight walks. Wouldn't it look suspicious if you took Aeka out and I didn't ask for my own date?"

Defeated Tenchi slumped in her arms. "I suppose." He looked up. In a louder voice he added, "But you're not getting one every time I take one of the girls out. And you can't interrupt their dates."

"You rotten no good cheating…"

Ryoko looked at her. "Something wrong princess? After all you got your date, didn't you?"

Aeka glared and then turned and stormed off, muttering under her breath about how she wanted to beat up a space pirate. Somehow Tenchi did not think she meant Tarant. "Fine, but if you don't do your chores Ryoko, then your date gets cancelled."

"That does seem fair," Tenchi told her.

Ryoko sniffed. "Spoil sports." Then she vanished.

Later after dinner Noike presented a list of days when Tenchi would take the girls out on dates. Noike wanted to see the opera Lady White Snake. Washu wanted to show off an experiment she was working on. Sasami and Ryo-ohki wanted to hit an amusement park. Mihoshi wanted to go shopping at a mall on another planet. Between the fact that Tenchi handled her living expenses on Earth and had basically delivered many high class criminals to her, Mihoshi had quite a bit of money in the bank these days, even if she was not from a very rich and powerful family. It did not hurt that she was no longer hanging out at GP headquarters destroying stuff she had to pay for.

"Hey. What about us?" Aeka and Ryoko said.

Washu said, "Aeka you just had your date and Ryoko you're taking him to the movies this weekend. Tenchi has other responsibilities you know." She suddenly appeared in Tenchi's lap. "Though I suppose if you wanted to get on with your duties of producing the next royal heir that could take precedent…"

Blushing Tenchi picked her up and set her down next to him. "I think we'll stick to dates for now."

"But Tenchi it's so important and you're always in so much danger. Suppose that big bag space pirate from last night had hurt you?" She reached over under the table and grabbed something that made Tenchi's eyes bulge. "We would have lost our chance."

"That's just a risk you'll have to take." He gritted his teeth and moved her hand away. "Besides there are plenty of royal family members running around who have lived for thousands of years. I don't think the bloodline is in danger of dying out just yet."

Washu reached with her other hand. "Why chance it?" noike caught her hand this time.

Tenchi moved back and stood up. "Well I'm going out for my walk now. I could use the frsh air." And maybe a dip in the nice cold lake. "See you all later."

"Goodnight Tenchi," they all chorused.

Aeka turned to Ryoko, "And this time you'll stay and help with the dishes!" Only the spot she had been in was empty. "Where did she go?"

"She disappeared five minutes ago," Sasami said, gathering the plates.

Aeka ground her teeth so hard it sounded like an avalanche. "That scheming useless conniving… Lord Tenchi!" But the door was already closed. "Gah! She's doing it again! I just know it!"

Suddenly two hands were on her shoulders and Washu purred in her ear. "Seems like last night's lesson on sharing didn't take. Guess we'll have to keep it up. After all we're all as frustrated as you are. Though I think the rest of us trust Ryoko with Tenchi's purity a little more than you do oh princess." Aeka's face turned red and she let out a little "Eek" as she looked around at all the smiling faces. "Now Aeka in detail what horrible disgusting things do you think Ryoko could possibly be doing with Tenchi out there by the lake? Be specific, because we're going to act out everything you say…"

000

Tenchi looked up at the skies. "Another nice night."

Ryoko nodded. "It is." She looked over and then on impulse grabbed Tenchi's hand. Nothing else. She just laced her fingers with his.

A moment's pause and Tenchi squeezed back. Together they walked in the night, between an endless sky and the reflection on the surface of the lake. It was almost like being in space, alone with eternity all around.

The End

Authors Note

Well it has been a while since I wrote a Tenchi fic. I was going to do a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover where Shredder wanted to sword from Yosho after watching the Batman movie where the turtles crossed over, but it fell flat. I have been binging the Tenchi series (up to Gemminar but excluding Tenchi in Tokyo because Sakuya sucked and I'm glad she's gone forever). They pussed out on us and never had him pick one girl, but to this day I still say he should have picked Ryoko. The whole show was based on I Dream of Jeannie after all. Still he can have a favorite and I say it's her damn it. Meanwhile the others, yes even Sasami, are grown women with needs. King Solomon had 700 wives and 300 mistresses… or possibly the other way around, but still less than Kenshi ended up with… and I seriously doubt he was handling them all personally. Azusa only has two wives and seems to have trouble.

Seriously though it's like with Scooby-Doo. You only really need Scooby and Shaggy. Everyone else is replaceable. With Tenchi you really just need him and Ryoko. Nagi and Aeka are interchangeable for fights. Washu, Mihoshi, and Sasami weren't introduced until later and they usually just do housework and make jokes. Noike is a late arrival and we were enver sure WTF was up with her. They turned Kiyone into his sister in one series and we only saw her a couple times. Which is too bad since she and Mihoshi were the only officially dating coupe for a while.

I haven't seen Pretty Sammy outside that one episode in Universe when she made Aeka and Ryoko make out. I've looked into that other one where Tenchi had to pretend to be a school teacher for ten minute episodes while they worked out how to get back to their own universe. I have Dual and GXP. Universe and the OVA and Ryo-ohki of course. Even the Haruna movie which sort of cements Ryoko as the main love interest… even Aeka gave up in that one. Oh and the manga (again where Ryoko is the clear frontrunner even if Ryo-ohki finally got a date with him.)

I do wonder what it would be like if they did the show today. More mature? Less or more nudity? Better bad guys? More people dying, even if they were brought back? Or would they pick up from where we were and Tenchi's raising kids? Or would it be a different route, again, only this time Tenchi and the girls form a rock and roll band and tour the galaxy (that would be truly… truly outrageous). Seina seems to have wiped out most of the space pirates so that's out. We know from Geminar he married everyone.

Ah well, guess we'll see if they make any more of them. Seems a new one pops up every ten years like, again, the Japanese version of Scooby-Doo. (It's old man Yosho, the guy who runs the Shinto shrine!)

That being said if youw ant some more in depth writing from men I believe I recently posted a complete book online based on Japanese school urban legens and mythology and have several books available online like harlequin: A Fool's World Novel and my latest Slasher School Days.

(Scene: the cafeteria)

Girl 1 (A cute blond): (Sigh) He's so cute. And such beautiful blue eyes. Don't you wish you could just… cut his face off and wear it as a mask?

Girl 2 (Has blue skin and hair that seems to slither on her head): Nah, I like the chubby guy over there. I could lay so many eggs in his chest cavity!

Girl 3 (Has different hair & skin colors in geometric shapes): (Playing with a scalpel) Don't you just wish you could take all the best parts of the cutest boys and sew them together into the perfect man?

(Later)

Teacher: Okay everyone we'll be running laps. Everyone take a pair of safety scissors. Later in the year we'll be working up to running with knives and eventually chainsaws.

Look them up on Amazon.


End file.
